2017
Events *2nd January - Kerry Wyatt sets fire to Cain Dingle's caravan. *4th January - Rhona Goskirk rejects Pierce Harris's marriage proposal. Later, Pierce forces himself on her. *10th January - Joanie Dingle is sentenced to a month in prison for assaulting a police officer. *12th January - Lachlan White is found not guilty of the attempted murder of his grandfather Lawrence but is remanded in custody before sentencing for perverting the course of justice. *19th January - Aaron Dingle is arrested for GBH after attacking Kasim Sabet. *23rd January - Cain Dingle sees his daughter Debbie and her children Sarah and Jack on a TV crime show. *24th January - Debbie Dingle returns to the village after a year away and her children Sarah and Jack are kidnapped. After the children are rescued, Debbie reveals to her family that Sarah has throat cancer. *30th January - Joanie Dingle dies from a cardiac arrest on her way home after being released from prison early. *2nd February - Chrissie White falls over a banister and onto a glass table during a brief struggle with her sister Rebecca. Chrissie's son Lachlan is sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. *7th February - Sarah Sugden finds a woman in a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. *9th February - The woman in the barn is revealed to be Faith Dingle, Cain and Chas' mother. *10th February - Ashley Thomas moves into a care home. *13th February - Rhona Goskirk shares a kiss with her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *14th February - Rhona Goskirk accepts Pierce Harris' marriage proposal. *15th February - Emma Barton steals one of the Barton taxis and set it on fire. *20th February - Robert Sugden surprises his fiancé Aaron Dingle with a wedding at The Woolpack but during the ceremony, a woman barges in with the police accusing Aaron's grandmother Faith of murder. *21st February - Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden marry in an unofficial ceremony at the garage. *23rd February - Aaron Dingle is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment. Faith Dingle takes her great-granddaughter Sarah Sugden to Prague for proton beam treatment. *28th February - Rakesh Kotecha is knocked out and kidnapped. *1st March - Rakesh Kotecha's kidnapper Jimmy King accidentally pushes him out of a window. *3rd March - Aaron Dingle is beaten up in prison. *6th March - Aaron Dingle starts using drugs after being subjected to another beating. *10th March - Pierce Harris tricks Vanessa Woodfield into viewing a sex tape he created with his fiancée Rhona Goskirk. *14th March - Laurel Thomas slaps her step-daughter Gabby Thomas after discovering she slept with Josh Crowther in her bed. *16th March - Robert Sugden drunkenly sleeps with Rebecca White after an argument with his partner Aaron Dingle. *22nd March - Ashley Thomas goes missing after being returned to the care home following his dad Sandy's birthday celebration. *23rd March - Emma Barton is accidentally knocked over by Harriet Finch driving the church bus as Emma was about to hit Faith Dingle with the brick. *27th March - Carly Hope tells her dad Bob about her son Billy who died four years previously. *28th March - Cain Dingle kisses Harriet Finch. *29th March - Faith Dingle is revealed to have had a double mastectomy after secretly battling cancer. *30th March - Ashley Thomas is hospitalised after coughing up blood. *31st March - Chas Dingle takes Liv Flaherty to visit her mum Sandra after Sandra is seriously injured abroad. *3rd April - Laurel Thomas is devastated to learn her husband Ashley only has days to live. Laurel decides that Ashley should spend his final days at home. *5th April - Vanessa Woodfield exposes Rhona Goskirk and Pierce Harris' sex tape after accidentally sending it to Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy Kirk. *6th April - Sarah Sugden returns from Prague. Aaron also returns after spending a month in prison. During their welcome back party, Aaron suffers a panic attack and punches Robert Sugden. Rebecca White discovers out she is pregnant. *7th April - Ashley Thomas passes away after sharing his final moments with his wife Laurel. *11th April - Adam Barton wrongly concludes his wife Victoria is pregnant after finding Rebecca White's pregnancy test in her bag. *13th April - Ashley Thomas' funeral takes place. His widow Laurel dreams of him after the funeral. *18th April - Adam and Victoria Barton learn they can't have children as Adam's sperm count is zero. *24th April - Pierce Harris violently rapes his wife Rhona Goskirk on their wedding night. *25th April - Rhona Goskirk reports her rape to the police but doesn't disclose that her husband Pierce Harris is her attacker. *26th April - Adam Barton kisses Vanessa Woodfield. *27th April - Megan Macey leaves her daughter Eliza in the car. When she returns, she finds Eliza has gone missing. Later, Nell Fairfax return Eliza after finding her in the car. *4th May - David's Shop is robbed. Eric Pollard is injured during the robbery. *10th May - Victoria Barton discovers her husband Adam kissed Vanessa Woodfield and subsequently breaks up with him. *11th May - Rhona Goskirk confides in Vanessa Woodfield that Pierce Harris raped her. Later, Rhona takes some painkillers. *18th May - Dan Spencer finds Josh Crowther unconscious on the cricket pitch. He's later arrested for the attack. *22nd May - Tracy Metcalfe confesses to the police that she attacked Josh Crowther. *25th May - Robert Sugden confesses to Aaron Dingle that he slept with Rebecca White two months previously. *1st June - Carly Hope proposes to Marlon Dingle. *2nd June - Marlon Dingle rejects Carly Hope's marriage proposal. Carly dumps Marlon and leaves the village with Matt. *6th June - Jimmy King drunkenly reveals that Rakesh Kotecha caused the Mill Cottage fire eleven months previously. *8th June - Ross Barton and his brother Finn discover a cannabis farm in Wylie's Farm. *9th June - Priya Kotecha and Pete Barton sleep together. *14th June - After skipping bail, Rakesh Kotecha leaves the village. His wife Priya is arrested for assisting an offender. *15th June - Rhona Goskirk tells the police that Pierce Harris was the man who raped her. Subsequently Pierce is arrested. *20th June - Two drug dealers kidnap Finn Barton when they come looking for Finn's brother Ross. The dealers mistake Harriet Finch's car for Ross' and they shunt into it. Harriet is subsequently stabbed during a scuffle with one of the dealers. Lawrence White tells his daughter Chrissie about her real father. *21st June - Cain Dingle knocks Ross Barton out and kidnaps him after discovering his and Ross' brother Finn involvement in Harriet Finch's stabbing. *22nd June - Moira Dingle discovers her estranged husband Cain has moved on with Harriet Finch. *26th June - Rhona Goskirk publicly reveals that her husband Pierce Harris raped her. Later on, she is stalked by a unknown person. *27th June - Paddy Kirk punches Pierce Harris as Paddy confronts Pierce over stalking Rhona Goskirk but Pierce denied everything. Later, Rhona's stalker revealed as Pierce's mother Martha. *30th June - Rhona Goskirk discovers Pierce Harris' mother Martha is stalking her when Rhona confronts her in The Woolpack. *3rd July - Rhona Goskirk confront Pierce Harris over raping her. Later, Pierce is charged with rape. *5th July - Megan Macey slaps Charity Dingle after Tracy Metcalfe publicty reveals that Charity slept with Frank Clayton. Lawrence White confronts Tim Richards - Chrissie's biological uncle. *6th July - Tim Richards holds Lawrence White at gunpoint before forcing Lawrence to turn on the car, knocking Lawrence out and closing the garage door. Lawrence's grandson Lachlan finds Lawrence and rescues him. Lawrence tells Lachlan that Tim is Chrissie's biological uncle and he was the reason that Tim's brother John killed himself. *10th July - Arthur Thomas tells his mother Laurel about his father seeing Emma Barton on the bridge that day Emma's husband James was pushed off. *11th July - Aaron Dingle comes face to face with his former-cell mate Ethan and prisoner Jason when Aaron tries to buy spice. Jason attacks Aaron and threatens him with a knife before Aaron's uncle Cain Dingle saves him. Later, Aaron starts self-harming. *12th July - Robert Sugden discovers Aaron Dingle has been self-harming after finding cuts on Aaron's stomach. *13th July - Aaron Dingle attacks Robert Sugden after finding a scan photo of Rebecca White's unborn son before breaking up with him. *18th July - Ross Barton gets into a fight with Roger Taylor-Rudd, the husband of the woman he almost slept with. Afterwards, Ross and Debbie Dingle share a kiss. *19th July - Leyla Harding proposes to her boyfriend Pete Barton but he rejects her. *20th July - Nell Fairfax finds out her daughter Rosie has died due to a heart condition. Frank Clayton asks Megan Macey to marry him. She walks out, but later accepts. *21st July - Pete Barton proposes to Leyla Harding. Priya Kotecha confides in Nicola King that she might be pregnant. *25th July - Pierce Harris' trial takes place. *28th July - Pierce Harris is found guilty of raping Rhona Goskirk and is sentenced to five years imprisonment. *31st July - Lachlan White and his friend Gerry kidnap Lachlan's great-uncle Tim Richards. *1st August - Tim Richards tells Chrissie White that he is her biological uncle. Ronnie Hale moves to St. Ives. Lawrence White collapses from a brain aneurysm. *4th August - Laurel Thomas punches Emma Barton after Laurel thinks Emma kidnapped her son Arthur. *7th August - Robert Sugden spikes Lawrence White's drink with sleeping pills. *8th August - A drugged Lawrence White loses control of his car and smashes into the stalls at the Home Farm zombie event. Josh Crowther steals Eric Pollard's gun. *9th August - Josh Crowther threatens Jamie Halstead and his friends with Eric Pollard's gun, and accidentally fires it at Jack Sugden's headstone. The witness, Frank Clayton, reports the shooting to the police. *10th August - Jacob Gallagher is questioned and arrested by the police for his involvement in the shooting the previous day. Jacob later runs away from home after being released hours later. *11th August - Jacob Gallagher returns home after changing his mind about running away to Birmingham with Josh Crowther. *15th August - Finn Barton works out his mother Emma pushed his dad James off a bridge last year. Adam Barton discovers his half-brother Pete had been sleeping with Priya Kotecha after Adam catches Pete giving money to Sarah Sugden. *16th August - Pete Barton and Leyla Harding's stag and hen dos take place. Moira Dingle kisses her estranged husband Cain after Cain gets Moira's hair out of a waste disposal unit. *17th August - Pete Barton and Leyla Harding's wedding takes place. They both realise they don't want to get married so they try to escape through the bathroom, but catch each other out and get stuck. Pete later sleeps with Leyla's bridesmaid Priya Kotecha again. *18th August - Leyla Harding catches Pete Barton and Priya Kotecha in a hotel room together but they both lie to cover up their affair. Pete breaks up with Leyla. *21st August - Kerry Wyatt recognises Daz Spencer, her boyfriend's brother, living on the street. Rhona Goskirk and Paddy Kirk kiss. *22nd August - Rhona Goskirk visits her rapist husband Pierce Harris in prison. *24th August - Charity Dingle locks Megan Macey in the cellar and reports Frank Clayton to the police. Real life events *25th January - Emmerdale wins 'Best Serial Drama' at the National Television Awards for the first time. *14th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Continuing Drama' at the British Academy Television Awards. *3rd June - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Ashley's Episode wins 'Best Single Episode', John Middleton wins 'Best Male Dramatic Performance' and 'Best Actor', Ashley's Dementia Storyline wins 'Best Storyline' and Charlotte Bellamy wins 'Best Actress' at the British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017